1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel electrically conductive polymer composite and a method of making the same. This polymer composite is suitable for use as an electrically conductive material, electromagnetic wave shielding material, heating element, antistatic material and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that an electrically conductive polymeric material can be obtained by incorporating an electrically conductive filler in a polymeric material.
Generally, a large amount of electrically conductive filler must be added in order to achieve satisfactorily high electrical conductivity. However, the addition of a large amount of electrically conductive filler is disadvantageous in that the resulting electrically conductive polymeric material tends to be poor in mechanical properties and moldability. Thus, it has been impossible to obtain an electrically conductive polymeric material having a desirable combination of properties.